Un comiezo
by catching RE
Summary: ¿en dos semanas puedes descubrir aquello que no querías ver? ...todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor nos une, pero cuando al fin coincidimos ¿estaremos preparadas? ¡porque yo si!


**Un comienzo**

2 semanas.

Cuando Korra despertó se encontraba en una habitación del templo aire, el lugar se encontraba a media luz.

– **¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? –dijo Korra rascando su cabeza.**

– **solo unas cuantas horas…**

– **¿todo este tiempo has estado conmigo?**

– **Sí. –se podía sentir una especie de dolor en las palabras de Asami.**

– **Gracias…supongo.**

La relación que ellas mantenían se había vuelto un poco confusa por parte de Asami pues; no lograba entender la profundidad de los sentimientos que la conectaban a Korra ¿tenían una doble cara aquellos sentimientos? Ella no podía evitar sentir temor cuando se trataba de Korra, ya que su vida corría toda clase de peligros todos los días, temía que un día ella no pudiese regresar. Después de presenciar como el ser más poderoso del mundo se derrumbaba por veneno estuvo más consciente del delicado hilo que es la vida y ese sentimiento se adentraba en su corazón y se paralizaba en su mente. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde aquel suceso; los días eran lentos gastándose en ver una recuperación instantánea que solo Korra pedía a gritos; las horas pasaban y ella creía que nunca se levantaría de esa silla tenía miedo, miedo de no recuperarse, en un momento de desesperación Korra se levanto de la silla solo usando la fuerza de sus brazos y al intentar dar un paso sus piernas no le respondieron se sentía frustrada y ahí en el piso con toda esa rabia mostro su lado débil frente Asami confesando que la necesitaba más que a otra persona, era la única compañía que podía tolerar y Asami no dudo en quedarse a su lado pero, las cosas se fueron torciendo al paso de los días.

– **¿quieres ir al jardín?**

– **No tengo muchas ganas.**

– **Oh vamos Korra te sentirás mejor**

– **Caminar me haría sentir mejor.**

–… **Korra…no puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes…pero,…rendirte no ayudará en nada… ahora más que nunca tienes que ser fuerte.**

– **Estoy cansada Asami…no puedo hacer nada sola… ahora resulta que el ser más poderoso del mundo necesita ayuda ¡soy el avatar! Y estoy atorada en esta silla… so-solo quiero estar sola.**

Escuchar esas palabras solo conseguía inquietarla, Asami deseaba ayudar y parecía que hacia lo opuesto desde el punto de vista de Korra y a la única conclusión sensata a la que podía llegar era que obedecería las órdenes y respetaría los sentimientos de Korra. Así transcurrieron un par de días mas y su relación se estaba fracturando ya no eran aquellas inseparables amigas.

(…)

La tarde era hermosa en ciudad República y el lugar favorito de Asami era el parque donde se encontraba la estatua del Avatar Korra.

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan necia? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que quiero ayudarla? Podría recuperarse más rápido si dejara que la ayudasen_

Caminaba mientras sus pensamientos golpeaban en su cabeza así que decidió tomar asiento en una banca frente a la enorme estatua.

 _Aunque no puedo imaginar que es no poder caminar, no sentir las piernas…debe ser frustrante. Quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes tan sonriente llena de energía para poder salir a tu lado… espera… ¿salir con Korra? ¿Cómo en una cita? Mmmmm ¿Por qué pienso en esto? Es ridículo ella solo es mi amiga y me gusta verla feliz, riendo, jugando, siendo necia y obstinada_

– **Usted quiere al avatar –** dice una anciana que caminaba por ahí.

– **¿disculpe? –** dice Asami un poco precipitada.

– **Sí. Usted la quiere, sino fuera cierto no estaría aquí–** la voz de aquella mujer era amable y gentil.

– **No comprendo porque me dice esto**

– **¿acaso no es usted del equipo Avatar?**

– **Sí, lo soy. ¿Y eso qué sentido tiene?**

– **Pues…porque nadie la está obligando a estar en ese equipo ni mucho menos obligando a preocuparse por el Avatar. Recién me entero que el Avatar Korra resulto lastimada después de una pelea con un loco maestro aire ¿ya se ha recuperado?**

– **es un poco más complicado que eso.**

La mujer sonríe burlonamente **– ¡aja! Usted la quiere–** dice muy tranquilamente.

Muy pocas veces lograban colmar la paciencia de Asami pero esta plática no tenía sentido y comenzaba a irritarla pues no era normal que un extraño comenzara a hablar de lo que sentía.

– **disculpe señora ¿no me estará confundiendo? ¿Acaso sabe quién soy?**

– **sí. Usted es Asami Sato soy ciega pero eso no me impide ver las cosas esenciales, te diré un secreto lo más importante es aquello que se oculta a la vista. Así que no luches más contra tu razón y acepta tus sentimientos.**

– **No existe ningún sentimiento… Korra solo**

– **¡¿solo es tu amiga?! ¿Eso me querías decir? –** Asami sorprendida ante las imponentes palabras no tuvo otra reacción más que quedar callada **. – Estoy aquí porque ya he visto esta situación, incluso podría decir que la viví de cerca, no importa cuánto te niegues… yo puedo ver tus verdaderos sentimientos no tengas miedo de ellos…también puedo sentir cuánto te duele verla en ese estado… la impotencia y la confusión ante lo desconocido…todos enfrentamos eso en algún punto de nuestras vidas…y es aquí donde probamos de que estamos hechos…así que ve con tu amiga que está esperando por ti–** dice con una gentil sonrisa. Asami solo se levanta de su asiento y abraza a la extraña mujer **–ya, ya ya….ve…anda…**

Con espíritu renovado Asami se encamina a la isla del templo aire no sin antes hacer una última pregunta **– ¿Por qué me dijiste todo esto?**

– **digamos que es mi obligación ayudar a los viejos amigos–** dicho esto aquella anciana dio vuelta y encontró su camino.

Ansiosa por llegar al templo aire con un espíritu renovado y determinado en ayudar a alguien especial ya no podía ocultar que tenía más que un simple "cariño" y es que nunca se supo en qué momento los sentimientos de Asami se hicieron fuertes; nunca terminas de conocer a una persona, en especial alguien como Korra, nunca es suficiente el tiempo cuando estas con alguien así, alguien diferente…simplemente te atrapa. Korra una chica valiente e impetuosa con un corazón tan noble y sincero que sorprendería a cualquiera. Un ser transparente. Cuando se conocieron nadie hubiese imaginado que surgiría algo y es que la frialdad no se lleva con la calidez pero, mientras exista esa calidez la frialdad va a ir desapareciendo poco a poco ¡y por todos los cielos! el afecto desinteresado que Korra ofreció llamo a la puerta.

Al llegar a su destino se dirigió a la habitación donde estaría Korra. Fue una desilusión no encontrarla.

– **Pemma ¿has visto a Korra?**

– **No desde que te fuiste**

–… **Gracias.**

Ahora la pregunta es ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? Busco en todo el templo, atravesando los largos pasillos, recorriendo cada habitación sin tener éxito; ahora el turno de buscar en el exterior recorrió cada rincón comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que las risas de Jinora, Ikki y Meelo llamaron su atención camino hasta su lugar donde encontraría a Korra sentada en el césped y riendo por las ocurrencias de los niños.

–… **Hola–** dijo con una voz suave, todos voltearon a verla dejando lo que sea que hacían **– ¿puedo unirme?**

– **Claro que si Señorita–** usando una voz seductora según Meelo rompió el hielo que se empezaba a formar en el lugar pues si Korra respondía no hubiese sabido que decir, se encontraban haciendo arreglos con las flores que encontraban. **–Pase usted –** Meelo hizo un ademan mostrándole el lugar que ocuparía

Asami se sentó a lado de Korra no hablaban solo se limitaban poner atención a lo que Jinora, Ikki y Meelo hacían.

– **Creo que te debo una disculpa–** dijo Korra al tiempo que entretejía las flores que le daban los niños.

– **está bien.**

– **NO. Asami. No está bien…fui grosera y tu solo quieres ayudarme y lo agradezco….en verdad. Gracias.**

Eso fue suficiente para conmover el corazón de Asami y darle un abrazo a Korra, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Asami coloco la frente en su hombro y en una especie de susurro **–Solo no me alejes de tu lado ¿quieres?**

– **¿Cómo podría?** –entonces aquel abrazo se volvió más fuerte e intimo.

– **¡Suelta mi futura esposa!–** la advertencia de Meelo logro que aquella chichas se soltaran y con una sonrisa se volvieran a concentrar en las flores.

 **– ¿estás lista para la ceremonia de Jinora?**

* * *

Esto surgió porque está viendo (obviamente) tlok y ocupa el tiempo en el libro 3 en el último capitulo después de ser envenenada y antes de la ceremonia de Jinora para convertirse en maestra. Bien. Espero que sea de su agrado y si es así háganmelo saber en un comentario.

La anciana que se encontró Asami era Toph…es que recordé que ella podía saber cuando alguien mentía…pero Asami no la reconoció

Creo que sería todo de mi parte. Saludos *w*


End file.
